


Smoke & Mirrors

by brainwash3r



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwash3r/pseuds/brainwash3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is sick of Guy-Manuel's smoking addiction. just a little drabble, maybe future smut//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> i found this sitting in my little writing folder and i decided that i should just put it somewhere so yeah lmao  
> (idk if im gonna continue this though?? idk i might write some smut for it hm)

“I swear to _god_ Guillaume,” Thomas coughed out whilst positioning himself up on his elbows “if you blow that disgusting shit into my face one more time i'll give you a fucking cigarette burn”. His eyes darted to the man beside him, lying in bed with nothing on apart from some cheap white briefs (with a few dried marks on the front which Thomas didn't have to bother asking about) and one of Thomas' plain shirts. Given the size difference, the shirt lay loosely on his chest, acting more like a sheet than a shirt. Guy-manuel blew out another puff of smoke upwards, taking time to watch the grey swirls gracefully fade away in the sunlight. He looked at Thomas and smirked, bringing a hand up to swipe away at some stray hair which was covering his face.

“I've got two options for you.” Guy-man said, holding up his free hand displaying his index and middle finger. “A: deal with it, or B,” his index finger lowered, thus showing an obscene gesture to his friend “get the fuck out”.

“I'm gonna go get some air.” Thomas stated and stood up, dragging the duvet off with him. He could hear his partner whining about the sudden lack of warmth behind him but honestly, he really couldn't care less. His eyes rested momentarily on the amount of stacked boxes of cigarettes there were on the bedside table. There were way too many there for one man to go through, but he just shrugged it off. Knowing Guy, they'd probably all be gone by the time that Thomas returned. He dragged on some loose jeans, a shirt and jacket and left, slamming the door behind him.

 The fresh air felt painfully good on Thomas' face. After being cooped up all day in that boiling room, the breeze felt like a bucket of freezing water had been tipped over him. He had time to clear his mind, Guy had been ripping through so many packets of cigarettes that he was starting to get concerned for his health. It used to just be a small thing, just a couple now and again, mostly after they'd been fooling around for a bit. Thomas was never fully interested in it though. He used to think that it was maybe even a turn on for him to see his friend blow streams of smoke towards him with glazed over eyes, but it just became an addiction that he couldn't get rid of. After around half an hour of pointless wondering and lurking about various shops in the suburbs of Paris, he came to a halt and sighed, pulling out his phone from his coat pocket. There was an abundance of recent missed calls and unread messages – all from Guy-Manuel. As he begun to tap in his passcode, his phone froze for a second and then lit up with his friend's name and a picture of them out together sometime during last summer. What does this brat want now? He thought to himself, reluctantly pressing the answer button.

“Allo?”

“What do you want, chienne?”

“Whoa! Hey now! There's no need to call me stuff like that, _honey_!” even through the phone, Thomas could imagine Guy-Man's sarcastic face as he said this.

“Fermer la bouche. Why did you ring?” he could hear some muffled humming coming from the other side. “Excuse me?”

“You just told me to shut my mouth, and that's exactly what i'm doing.” Jesus Christ, this man was literally a three year old at heart.

“I'm hanging up.”

“Wait no!” Guy's voice was raised and more serious now. “Seeming as you're out right now and you're fairly close to some shops-”

“What pack do you want?” Thomas cut him off. He knew exactly where this was going.

“Just the cheapest one you can get, i'm not fussy.”

“You better pay me back.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, _mon amour_.” the phone beeped once and fell silent.

What a prick.


End file.
